Research in this project has been designed to examine the development of children's knowledge of sex role stereotypes and the relationship of this knowledge to other aspects of sex role development in two to three-year-old children. In study 1, the content of these stereotypes, their onset and developmental course and their relationships to: (1) sex-typed toy preference, (2) gender knowledge of others, (3) gender identity and (4) intelligence were explored. In addition, differences in the onset and development of each of these variables were investigated in children from various family backgrounds, and predictors of individual differences on these variables were explored. Study 2 will measure the contingent experiences children have following the performance of sex-appropriate, sex- inappropriate and sex-neutral activities in the day care center and correlate these experiences with children's awareness of sex-role stereotypes and performance of sex-typed behaviors. Study 3 will examine the development of sex role knowledge and behaviors in a longitudinal sample. The results of this project will illuminate the process of sex-role development in the third year of life.